Wood and composite material is often not straight, and to fasten the material to the sub-structure it is necessary to first push it into a straight position. This can be difficult due to the internal strength of the wood. This new crook compensation device is designed to easily force material into a straight line so it can be securely fastened down thus remaining in the corrected position. This tool is designed to be used with outdoor deck boards, tongue and groove wall or ceiling boards, exterior siding, and interior tongue and groove solid wood flooring as well as other similar materials. The word material shall be used throughout as a single word to define the above mention materials. The mode of operation of this improved tool in simplistic terms is through the use of a straight lever attached to a circular disk that is rotated on an off center axis pivot point, thereby causing a cam type movement. This pivot is securely fastened to the underlying structure using either of the two methods described within, with the edge of the disk closest to the pivot point touching the material to be straightened. The radial increase in the distance from the purposely off center pivot point to the edge of the disk as the tool is rotated, causes the material to be pushed in a lateral direction.
There are many devices shown in prior art using a variety of methods to force crooked wood into position to then be securely fastened in place. There are also a variety of methods used to accomplish the same purpose using tools not intended for such a task, thereby being somewhat dangerous, slow and can damage the material being installed. It is the intent of this invention to provide a tool with improvements to the methods used by the numerous prior art, for the purpose of straightening material. These improvements make it more versatile, effective, and easy to use. This tool would be primarily made of a cast metal, aluminum being preferred, and some parts would be machined steel. Hard rubber is a consideration for certain appropriate parts.
As stated, there are numerous devices in prior art. U.S. Class 254/15 and U.S class 254/17 total 37 patents per the applicants search of the USPTO records. Of these, the following three examples are known to this applicant as being available to the public for purchase, though there may be others. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,962,179, 5,248,127, and D353,987.
Some examples of particular interest in the numerous prior art are as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,050 to Ott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,319 to Reily, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,495 to Pittman. These examples use a rotational cam or circular plate with a long handle and a single, fixed, off center pivot point as the basic means to force the material into place. As shown in the body of this application, this invention disclosed will use multiple pivot points for a specific purpose as stated within. Also, referring to these examples, they use a similar (to each other) fixed means as shown in the patent to attach the tool to the wood joist below, limiting the tool so it cannot be used over obstructions in the framing or on plywood or similar flat surfaces. This invention as disclosed addresses that issue by using an easy to remove lower assembly. It should also be noted that U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,450 to Pasto addresses the need to push tongue and groove flooring into position when being installed over plywood, as does the invention disclosed. The previously mentioned patents are not for use in this situation. It is the intention of this present invention as disclosed, to have a crook compensation device for tongue and groove flooring that is easier to use and more cost effective.
Continuing reference to these examples: only U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,319 to Reily clearly discloses an actual method of stopping the rotation of the tool in any position, without the need to reposition the tool, so it can be released, allowing the user to have both hands free to secure the material to the sub-structure; an important consideration. This invention uses a new and effective way to lock the rotation in any position between its minimum and maximum capacity. Again, there are numerous examples of prior art using methods to move crooked wood, ranging from very complicated, thereby being costly to make, to very basic lever type devices which would lack features needed to make it worthy of the various conditions one may encounter. It is the intention of this invention to provide a better way to accomplish the often needed task of installing crooked wood and wood like materials.